Elsword After Story (Rena x Raven)
by Shinygallade
Summary: After the El Search Party fought Solace, the world has regained its peace. This is a story about what happened to Rena and Raven after the adventure ended. Lemons included. Rena-Grand Archer Raven-Blade Master


Strolling through the city of Elysion, Raven thought about the peaceful year they finally obtained. Last year, they went from the city of Altera, fought through nasods, demons, and even angels, and finally saved the El priestess. Everything have went back to normal. The El is back to how it was, but no longer needed any priestess to watch over it. Solace has returned to being one of the masters. Everyone in the El search party decided to go back to their hometown for the time being. Raven, however, decided to stay in Elysion for a while. After all, he no longer has a place he can call home.

"HEY!" Suddenly, a impact hit him from behind.

Raven readied his claws thinking it was an enemy. When he turned around, he was surprised instead about someone who should have left still being here. The girl, with her lime green hair and hazel eyes, wore a green-white dress that would make one question how is the cloth even attached to her chest. Raven sighed, "Oh, it's just you, Rena."

"What do you mean by 'it's just you'? Come on now, show some enthusiasm."

"Instead of that, why are you still here? Didn't you go back to the elf village?"

"Nah, I asked Chloe to deliver a message for me. I'll be staying here for a while. Plus, won't you feel lonely by yourself?"

Raven simply shrugged. He knew that Rena wouldn't listen to him either way.

"So…" Rena leaned on Raven's back. "Wanna do something together? It's rare for us to have some peaceful time alone."

"No, I have somewhere I want to go first." Raven ignored the giant assets being pushed onto his back and sped towards his destination. Where he ended up was one of the eternal season trees in Elysion.

"This is…" Rena stared at a grave in front of the tree.

The grave was carved with the word "Seris" on it. Rena knew instantly that it was the grave of Raven's former girlfriend.

"Now that everything is over, I wanted to at least make a grave for her. I wasn't able to do anything to save her…"

"Raven…"

"I know… I know but… it's still painful… even though I'm already used to this arm, it still hurts once in awhile…"

Rena knew it would be insensible for her to speak anymore than this. She simply silently prayed.

After they finished, they went back to the town.

"So, why did you even stay anyways?" Raven brought back the topic on how Rena decided to not return to her village.

"It's fine isn't it? Instead of staying home the whole time, I much rather being out here."

"Is that so."

Rena saw Raven giving up on questioning her. Taking that chance, she dragged Raven by his arm. "Instead of that, come with me."

"Wait… where are you going?"

Rena took Raven to the palace. The palace was fixed after the destruction caused by the El search party. Herbaon continued his job to be the ruler of Atlas and Elysion. Currently, he is working on fixing the elevator that was destroyed during the fight with Code-MAYA, so he is not in the palace.

"Seriously, where are we going?"

"You see, since we will be staying here for a while, I asked Herbaon for a room in the palace. A lot of the rooms are unoccupied, so he told us to use whichever room we want.

"That doesn't explain why we are here."

"You'll see."

Rena took out a key and opened up one of the rooms. When Raven stepped in, he suddenly got pushed from the back and stumbled toward the bed in the front.

"What was that for?"

Rena didn't answer back. She walked toward Raven, got on top of him, and pinned him down.

"You see, you've been having this scary face for the whole day now. I know you still regret about the past, but isn't it better for you if you just move on now?"

"Rena," Raven sighed, "I know what you are talking about, but why are you on top of me like this?"

"Well... I was thinking about how to help you… and I thought you might like this…" Rena tried to suppress her embarrassment. "I know you still love Seris, but I want to be loved by you as well."

"Rena…" Raven didn't reply anymore. He wrapped his nasod arm around Rena and pulled her towards him. Their lips touched each other. Raven started to push his tongue in between Rena's soft lips. Rena was shocked at first, but then she slowly loosened up her lips to welcome Raven in.

After their tongues entwined for a bit, Raven rolled over to place Rena under him. He grabbed Rena's enormous breast with his right arm and pulled down the clothes covering her.

"You are not wearing any underwear?"

"Wouldn't it be hard for you to take it off?"

Raven thought about how hard it would be to do precise work with his nasod arm. With the robotic arm, not only would it be hard to unpin the bra, the sharpness would probably also hurt Rena's skin. He used his right arm to pinch Rena's nipple, which earned him a soft, soothing moan. As he started to twist her nipple and sucking it, Rena's body grew more and more tense.

"Did it hurt?"

"No… it feels good… I want more…"

After hearing Rena's request, something in Raven's head snapped. He ripped off the rest of Rena's clothes as if they were paper, exposing her silky white skin. He softly bit her ear while playing with her breast with his right hand.

"So rough…" Rena tried to keep her breathe, "but it feels so good…"

Raven licked Rena's neck and slid it down her body, and ended between her thigh. The moment he reached the entrance, he licked around the vagina in order to lubricate it with his saliva. The more he lick, the more Rena grips onto the pillow.

"Raven… please… I want you to put it in me…"

Raven withdrew from Rena, pulled down his own pants, and revealed his giant member. He positioned it in front of Rena's entrance, rub it around for a bit, and instantly pushed the entire length in. Rena wasn't able to held back the pain and screamed in ecstacy.

"Haa… haa… haa… for it to be this big…"

Since Raven already had experience with Seris before, it wasn't as painful for him. However, he noticed that it was too hard for Rena to keep up with him and waited until she was able to catch up her breathe.

"Sorry, Rena. Was that too fast?"

"It's ok… I'm fine so… please…"

Raven agreed to Rena's demand and started to thrust his body back and forth. With every thrust, Rena's inside tightens up. The pain at first has disappeared. The only thing she felt now is the sensation of Raven's hot member and the pleasure from it rubbing and messing her inside up.

"Please… Raven… pour it all in me."

Raven sped up his thrusts. Rena's eyes are starting to drip tears, but her face is showing as if she is at the pinnacle of happiness. Very soon, Raven wasn't able to hold it back and poured all his juice inside her. Afterwards, they both collapsed onto the bed while white juice dripped out of Rena's entrance.

"Rena…" Raven whispered into Rena's ears while hugging her. "I love you. Not as a replacement for Seris, but as a woman who I want to be with."

"Raven… me too… I want to be your woman forever…"

After they exchanged a final kiss with each other, they both drifted off into the dream world.


End file.
